sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Naru Ōsaka
Naru Ōsaka (jap. 大阪なる Ōsaka Naru) – najlepsza przyjaciółka Usagi Tsukino z czasów dzieciństwa i koleżanka z klasy. Manga Miła, przyjacielska i towarzyska gimnazjalistka. Ponadto jest bardzo modna i popularna. Naru po raz pierwszy pojawia się w pierwszym akcie mangi. Naru nie ma dużej roli ani w mandze, ani w obu anime. Ponadto w mandze nigdy nie rozwija relacji z Nephrite'em czy z Umino, w przeciwieństwie do pierwszego anime. Jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Usagi, która bardzo ją sobie ceni, mówiąc jej, że jest księżniczką i do tego bardzo mądra (zdobyła 85 punktów z testu w pierwszym akcie). Jej matka jest właścicielką sklepu jubilerskiego Jewelry Osa-P, który jest sceną jednego z planów Jadeite'a wykradzenia energii w akcie 1. Wraz z rozwojem serii częstość jej wystąpień maleje. W historii dodatkowej mangi Sekret przybytku Hammer Price dowiadujemy się, że ma młodszą siostrę o imieniu Naruru, która chodzi do podstawówki. Naruru jest jedyną siostrą Naru. W pierwszym anime Naru mówi, że jest jedynaczką (odc. 14). Pierwsze anime Naru i Nephrite Naru ma największe miłosne doświadczenie wśród postaci w anime. Zakochała się w generale z Dark Kingdom – Nephrite. Ten na początku wziął ją za Sailor Moon, a gdy okazało się, że może znać tożsamość Sailor Moon, wykorzystał ją by trafić do Usagi. Oczywiście to był zbieg okoliczności – w anime Naru nigdy nie poznała prawdziwej tożsamości Czarodziejki z Księżyca, choć coś podejrzewała. Blog Sailor-Pluto-Senshi Nephrite ciągle myślał o Naru. Nie wiedział co do niej czuje. Nie dopuszczał do siebie możliwości, że to może być miłość. Inny generał Zoisite, z którym ciągle Nephrite rywalizował, porwał dziewczynę by zmusić Nephrite do jej ratunku. On ratuje ją i wreszcie przyznaje się do swoich uczuć. Naru wiedziała kim jest Nephrite ale jej to nie przeszkadzało. Żartowała nawet z tego pytając go: "Powiedz, czy są wakacje w twoim złym królestwie?" (ang. "Tell me, are there holidays in that evil society of yours?"). Pomocnice Zoisite atakują ich po raz drugi. Nephrite ochrania Naru własnym ramieniem. W tym samym czasie Inner Senshi przybywają i pokonują podwładne Zoisite (on sam ucieka). Niestety dla Nephrite jest już za późno. Umiera w ramionach Naru. Dziewczyna bardzo przeżywa jego śmierć. Naru i Umino Po jakimś czasie Naru przestaje się smucić (odcinek 26). Klasowy błazen ‎Umino zdobył jej serce i chodzili ze sobą już do końca serii, aczkolwiek czasem zdarza się jej o tym zapominać i powzdychać do innych chłopaków. Umino na początku tego związku zdarzało się jeszcze wodzić oczami za Usagi, który pierwsza mu się podobała. ''Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon'' right|200px|Sailor N W serialu aktorskim w jej rolę wciela się Chieco Kawabe. Sailor N Pojawia się tylko w PGSM. W przedakcji serialu wraz z Usagi i przyjaciółkami przebiera się za czarodziejki, aby bronić sklepu z biżuterią, należącego do jej mamy. Musicale Naru Ōsaka pojawiła się jedynie w musicalu wystawianym przez Nogizaka46 – Sailor Moon. W jej rolę wcieliła się Yuka Yamauchi. Galeria Naru.png|Naru w mandze (Materials Collection) ; Pierwsze anime Naru Osaka anime.jpg Ep19 4.jpg Serena usagi en naru.jpg|Naru i Usagi Ep24 1.jpg Ep24 6.jpg|Naru i Nephrite Ep26 8.jpg Naru Umino.jpg|Naru i Umino ; Anime Crystal Naru Osaka crystal.jpg Act2 SMC1.jpg ; Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Naru Osaka PGSM.jpg Naru Osaka PGSM - act1.jpg Naru Osaka PGSM - act1 2.jpg Przypisy en:Naru Osaka de:Naru Osaka Kategoria:Znajomi i przyjaciele Sailor Senshi Kategoria:Postacie z mangi i anime Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Inne Senshi